twd_wiki_fairy_talesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wizard of Oz/ Cell Block Tango
the Munchkin: Beth! the Pervy Monkey: Smut! the Monkey: Squish! the Destroyer: Uh-uh! Trixie: Figaro! the Munchkin: Redshirts! Katie, Nito, Fgtron, Trixie and Kov: They had it coming, they had it coming They only had themselves to blame! If you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it I betcha you would've done the same Cheria: You know how people have these little habits that get you down? Like Ghost... Ghost liked ranting about Beth. No, not rant, hate! Well, I come home this one day and I'm really irritated And looking for a little bit of sympathy And there's Ghost, lying on the couch, drinking a beer and ranting about Beth No, not ranting. Hating! So I said to him, I said: "You hate on her one more time..." And he did So I took the shotgun off the wall and fired two warning shots... Into his head! Katie, Nito, Fgtron, Trixie and Kov: He had it coming, he had it coming He only had himself to blame If you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it I betcha you would've done the same Katie: I met Andrea in Atlanta about two years ago She told me she was single, and we hit it off right away So, we started living together She'd go to work, she'd come home, I'd fix her a drink, we'd have dinner Then I found out... Single she told me! Single my ass! Not only was she married, she had six guys One of those sluts, you know So that night, when she came home I fixed her a drink, as usual You know, some girls just can't hold their arsenic Katie, Nito, Fgtron, Trixie and Kov: She had it coming, she had it coming She took a flower in its prime And then she used it and she abused it It was a murder, but not a crime Nito: Now I'm on the wiki Correcting some articles for the day, minding my own business In storms Mustard, in a jealous rage "You are the killer in my fanfic!" he says He was crazy, and he kept on screamin' "You are the damn killer!" Then he ran into my knife He ran into my knife ten times Katie, Nito, Fgtron, Trixie and Kov: If you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it I betcha you would've done the same Fgtron: Durr da derp dadu dah duda azk hogy merp Dada durp mash durrka Didi duh merp kadoo Nam durr hurr Glinda hoto gurp Duh duh fuh kadoo marp Katie: Yeah, but did you do it? Fgtron: Uh-uh, not guilty! Trixie: My sweetie Bloxx and I had this double getaway And his friend Hippo travelled around with us With the last position in our "act" We did twenty sexual tricks in a row One, two, three, four, five, splits, spread eagles Back flips, flip flops, one right after the other Well, some time after the sex We were down at hotel Figaro The three of us chattin', boozing and having a few laughs And then we ran out of ice So I went out to get some I come back, open the door There's Bloxx and Hippo Trying to ban me Well, I was in such a state of shock, I completely blacked out I can't remember a thing It wasn't until later when I was washing the blood off my hands I even knew they were dead! They had it coming, they had it coming! They had it coming all along! I didn't do it, but if I done it How could you tell me that I was wrong? Kov: I loved every redshirt more than I could ever know They all are artistic, sensitive... But people always gave me tons of hate I'd go every night, trying to find new redshirts On the way, I found Alice, Emily, Deanna, Irene and Beth I guess you can say the hate inflated because of our artistic differences They saw themselves as alive and I saw them dead Katie, Nito, Fgtron, Trixie and Kov: They dirty bum, bum, bum, bum They dirty bum, bum, bum, bum They had it coming, they had it coming They had it coming all along! 'Cause if they used us, and they abused us How could you tell us that we were wrong? They had it coming, they had it coming They only had themselves to blame If you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it I betcha you would've done the same You hate on Beth one more time... Single my ass! Ten times... Nam durr hurr Glinda hoto gurp Trying to ban me Artistic differences I betcha you would've done the same! Beth! Smut! Squish! Uh uh! Figaro! Redshirts!